15 Questions Moreid
by DerekSpencerMoreid
Summary: 15 Questions and Answers about Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid. Enjoy


**I wanted to do a nice short little drabble before I post my Criminally In Love story. I wanted to get used to typing for Derek and Spencer so I did this cute little 15 questions about their relationships. I will be posting my Criminally In Love soon, and I will update it every week once a week. So be prepared for that if you liked this small drabble. You can read what Criminally in Love is about at the end of the drabble.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (ENJOY) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**1\. Who is the 'man' of the relationship?**

Derek is definitely the man of the relationship. He is a classic Alpha Male while as Spencer is more of a 'blinker'. Personally a relationship is about being equal so and being compatible for each other. So while Derek is the strong, and brave Alpha, Spencer is the smart, and loyal Omega. Derek kicks down doors, while Spencer reads books. They balance each other out perfectly.

**2\. Who normally cooks?  
**

That was also be Derek. While cooking is only math/science/chemistry/physics Spencer would be the expected good cook. After all he had to take care of his mother for most of his life. However Derek would have much more experience since he has sisters and a bigger family in which he would have cooked for. Spencer most likely fed himself and his mother easy microwavable things.

**3\. How often do they fight?**

They try not to fight so much, however it is unavoidable in a relationship. Something that would most likely trigger a fight is when either Derek or Spencer puts themselves in harms way during a case, then the other would retaliate by getting angry for doing such a reckless thing. They would sort things out in their own way and be good to go after a nice chat between the two.

**4\. What do they do when they're away from each other?**

When Derek is away, Spencer would try to distract himself in anyway possible. He was read some books a couple of times, he would play chess with himself or hang out with JJ and Henry. Spencer wouldn't have reliance of Derek to keep him going at life, but Spencer would miss him when he is away.

When Spencer is away, Derek would most likely got out to a club or sit at home with Clooney. When he went out, he would go knowing that he was taken and turn down any girl that would try to hit on him. Spencer trusted him after all so Derek would have to live up to that trust while trying to keep his mind off the fact that Spencer was not there with him.

**5\. Nicknames for each other?**

The most obvious nickname that Derek has for Spencer is Pretty Boy. He called Spencer that long before they got together and since they have it has had a more intimate meaning to the lovers. Spencer would just call Derek by his name, for he never was the type to call his friends or his lover by a nickname.

**6\. Do they enjoy their Job?**

They both do. Derek enjoys putting criminals to justice and saving the innocent victims. Breaking down doors, tackling UNSUBS, shooting things are just part of the job, and he enjoys it all. Spencer enjoys it because he likes to have something good he uses his brains on. Instead of wasting them, he puts them to good use. 

**7\. Who steals the covers at night?**

Spencer steals the covers at night much more than Derek would. Derek is muscular and probably radiates heat, while Spencer is scrawny and couldn't hold a steady body temperature. Derek is more than happy to share some of his heat in order to get the covers back, and the couple would spend all night cuddling.

**8\. Who kissed who first?**

Spencer was surprising the first to kiss Derek. While most would believe that confident Derek would kiss shy Spencer first, Spencer happened to get the jump on him. It was just after their first date and Derek wanted to take things slow for Spencer. However Spencer was more than ready for Derek at the time.

**9\. Who made the first move?**

Derek was the one who made the first move in the sense when they first became friends. Spencer was too shy to want to make friends. He just wanted to do his job and move on with his day like everyday. Derek being as social as ever walked right up to Spencer and started talking away. They were best friends, before they were lovers.

**10\. Who started the relationship?**

Derek had also begun the relationship. After years of pining and admiring Spencer from afar he finally went for it. Spencer had ignored the request the first time, believing it was nothing more than a trick. Once Derek proved his was interesting in Spencer, the two went on to have a successful date.

**11\. Are they married? If so, who proposed?**

No they are not married. Their job just makes it too hard to worry about marriage. Derek of course wants to get married and would definitely be the one to propose but he knows that Spencer is not so ready and he is willing to wait until Spencer is.

**12\. Who cusses more?**

Derek of course. Spencer isn't really the type to cuss unless he is really mad. Derek however can cuss a man out any day for any reason. While Spencer is not bothered by his lover's sailor mouth, he is not pleased either.

**13\. What would they do if the other was hurt?**

Derek would track down the son of a bitch that hurt his lover and teach him a lesson. No one was to mess with Spencer. Not the UNSUB, not the accomplice, not Police men, not even other FBI agents. Derek would surely attack and harm anyone who would hurt Spencer.

Spencer would be much more calm and collect about it. He was help Derek treat his injuries and worry over his lover until he was better. Deep inside Spencer would be pissed off and want revenge but he didn't let it show. Their relationship didn't have room for two hot-heads.

**14\. Would they ever consider having kids?**

Most likely. Derek has always liked children and would surely want some of his own. Spencer would be less ecstatic about having kids, but still would love and enjoy them. Now while they can't have their own kids, adoption was always a good option.

**15\. If they had kids, How would they discipline the children? **

They would never discipline their kids with violence. Spencer would most likely take away things that they found enjoyable, whether it was reading or playing outside. Derek's form of discipline would be nice long talk and an understanding of while their child had misbehaved in the first place.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (END) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was nice and fun to write. Remember to review.**

**Criminally in Love is my take on what Criminal Minds would be like if Derek and Spencer were a couple. I'm changing every episode to fit their relationship and typing it up for you to read.**

**If this sounds interesting, stay tuned to my Profile and I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
